


Rainy School Day?

by Sketchymaloo



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchymaloo/pseuds/Sketchymaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I selected was to depict Mako and Haru standing under an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy School Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a3107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3107/gifts).



I selected the prompt - MakoHaru under an umbrella. I do hope you enjoy this even though it's a bit unrefined still......Time kinda just snuck up on me amidst everything and turning this into a fully fine-detailed inked and colored/shaded piece just dind't happen like I wanted. But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. ^.^ <3 

 


End file.
